The Show Must Go On
by OreoSparrow
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb is canceled, Phineas and the gang venture into the real word in a desperate bid to save Danville and everything inside it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This is Oreo, a.k.a. The Review Eating Oreo Sparrow, and if you would be so kind as to read on, we'll get this story started!**

**/**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the backyard under their tree on a particularly warm and sunny day.

Isabella opened the gate. "Hi, guys!" she chirped as she walked in. "What'cha doin?"

"Nothing much yet," Phineas replied.

Buford, Baljeet, and Irving entered after Isabella. "So Baljeet and I are standin' on the sidewalk by the park, and this bus pulls up in front of us, see, and it's full of chickens," Buford recounted to Irving.

Baljeet crossed his arms. "That is not true! You have mixed up the bus and the train again, Buford!"

"Oh, yeah. So the bus pulled up, and we got in, and there was this lady holding a cat who asked us if we knew the way to Albuquerque," Buford continued.

Irving frowned in confusion. "Wait. So there had been an explosion at the pie factory? Or was it a fire at the pen factory? I keep getting mixed up. And was it a cat that ate all the prize meatballs…or a cockatoo?"

Baljeet facepalmed. "Buford, I think we need to start over again," he moaned.

Buford shook his head. "Jeez, nerd, pay attention," he said scornfully. "I'm only gonna tell the story one more time, so listen up. Now first, imagine a world in which you could not skip…"

Isabella interrupted him, holding up one hand. "Hang on, guys. That sounds like…a _really_ interesting story…but does anyone hear that noise?"

Phineas looked around. "I think it's coming from the house," he volunteered.

"Let's check it out," Isabella suggested, and the group filed into the Flynn-Fletcher home.

Inside the living room, the TV was on and blaring loudly.

"That's odd," Ferb spoke up suddenly. "Our parents are out. The TV should have been off."

Candace came into the living room. "Why do you have the TV up so loud?" she asked.

As she spoke, the TV channel changed. A few moments before, it had been showing a normal family sitcom. Now it showed a man looking out of the screen. Surprisingly, he was not a cartoon like the kids were.

"Whoa!" Buford yelled. "What is this?"

Everyone crowded around the TV.

"Hello," the man began. "This is a live message which is being played on every television in Danville. I am the director of the show, Phineas and Ferb."

"We're in a TV show?" Irving said.

Isabella looked at him strangely. "You didn't know that?"

"I am here to tell you all," continued the director, "that there has been an unfortunate happening at the Walt Disney Studios."

"I have a feeling that we have just busted down the fourth wall and shattered it to pieces," Baljeet said, shaking his head.

"Due to budget cuts and ratings not being as high as they used to," the director said, "as of this moment, Phineas and Ferb is canceled."

"WHAT?" Candace said loudly.

"In a few days, Danville, and everything in it, shall be erased," the director finished. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Don't worry, it happens eventually to all TV shows anyway. Good bye and good luck."

He walked offscreen.

Everyone stood in stunned silence for a moment.

"What does that mean?" cried Irving. "We're going to be erased! Help! Come back and tell us what's going to happen to us!" He placed his hands on the screen and leaned close to see if the man would come back.

Immediately, he toppled _through _the screen with a yelp and fell out the other side.

"Irving!" Phineas gasped in alarm. They all peered close to the TV but couldn't see the boy.

"We have to get him out of there!" Isabella cried. "But how do we get in?"

"Why do we not just do what he did?" Baljeet suggested. He pushed at the screen with his hands. Immediately, the screen gave way, and Baljeet jumped through. He, too, fell out of sight.

"Come on!" Buford said. He pushed through the screen after Baljeet.

Phineas moved to follow, but Candace held him back. "Wait!" she insisted. "How do we know what's on the other side?"

"We don't," replied Ferb. With that, he jumped through the screen.

"Come on," Phineas assured her. "It'll be fine, Candace."

Candace sighed. "Fine. But if we get in trouble, you are so busted," she warned, then stepped through the screen.

"Let's go," Phineas said to Isabella, and they climbed through together.

**/**

**What has happened to Irving? What's on the other side of the mysterious screen? What will happen to the gang now? Just like in a cheesy comic book, you must read the next edition to find out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity5 and Cute as a button22: I'm brushing away a tear. You guys are too much! Hope you like this chapter as well! (And hope you don't mind that I made Phineas and Ferb live action instead of keeping them as cartoon characters.)**

**Chapter Two: I Don't Think We're in Danville Anymore…**

**/**

Perry padded into the house. Suddenly, his watch lit up red and a loud beeping noise sounded. Immediately he jumped up, put on his fedora, and pressed the watch's button.

Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Good morning, Agent P," he said solemnly. "It has come to the attention of the O.W.C.A. that our show has been canceled and that our world will soon be erased."

Agent P's eyes widened slightly.

"But don't worry," continued the major. "Although you probably should worry, considering if you fail this mission…..um, never mind! This brings us to your mission. We have detected that the TVs used to send this information to us can be used as temporary portals to the real world as they have not yet been turned off. Your assignment: to sneak through a portal and find out what's going on. Are you up to the job, Agent P?"

Before Perry could shake his head _no, most definitely not,_ Monogram said, "Good! Now for the second part of your mission. Doofenshmirtz has escaped through one of these portals and we have information that he plans to implement his latest invention on the outside world. You must find him and bring him back. Good luck, Agent P!"

Resignedly, but grateful for the short briefing, Agent P scampered upstairs, searching for the TV in Candace's room.

/

Phineas and Isabella landed on a cement floor. Candace sat nearby, sorely rubbing her elbow. Buford, Ferb, and Baljeet were still on the ground. Irving was nowhere to be seen.

Phineas blinked. "I feel different," he said.

Isabella looked at him and gasped.

"Whoa," Candace said suddenly, looking up. "Phineas, what happened to your head?"

Phineas put a hand to his nose. It was much smaller than usual.

"Your head is round!" Baljeet said. "Ferb's head is round!"

"Is this what being in the real world is like?" said Buford, disappointed to find that his neck was no longer thick at all. "Cause I like being normal."

"Do you think we'll change back?" asked Isabella, irritated to find that her hair had lost its shape. Candace looked just as annoyed. "My hair looks like Stacy's now," she grumped. "All that hairspray wasted."

"Probably once we go back to our world," Phineas decided. "But where's Irving?"

"I do not see him anywhere," concluded Baljeet. "Although this is a very large room."

Indeed it was. The room was as large as the Googolplex Mall, filled mainly with boxes and conveyor belts. Everywhere, boxes zoomed onto belt after belt on their way to who-knows-where.

As everyone stared up at them, Baljeet made an exciting discovery.

"Buford!" he squealed. "I am as tall as you now!"


End file.
